The general use of nonwoven fabrics as a component in cleaning or dry dusting wipes is well known in the art. Various cleaning and dusting products are commercially available which utilize a combination of topical, performance enhancing additives and/or multi-layered laminate constructions. Multi-layered laminate dusting products are also known in the art. Typically, fibrous carded layers, reinforcing layers, and/or adhesive layers are used in combination in order to form a material with satisfactory loft and function.
Dusting wipes have further utilized raised portions or macroscopic three-dimensional surfaces to improve the functionality of the wipe. Such raised portions are usually incorporated into the surface of a wipe by hydroentanglement and believed to facilitate particulate pick up by entrapping and entraining the particulates. Often, these entangled fabrics include a strengthening layer, such as an open mesh scrim or spunbond layer, which adds to the overall basis weight of the wipe.
It is further known in the art to apply a tacky composition to non-apertured wipes in efforts to order to improve their particulate pick up performance. An adhesive, such as a binder may be applied to the surface of the wiping product. In some instances, a mineral oil has been applied to the non-apertured wiping products in an effort to improve the particulate pick up performance of the wipe. Re-usable high basis weight and non-oiled apertured cloths also have been commercially available for many years, which typically are marketed and used for wiping wet surfaces, such as kitchen and countertop surfaces.